Tormenta y Crepusculo
by Azarian Armor
Summary: twilight llora sin parar, por que sera? mi 1er fic de my little pony, no sean malos cn las criticas please owoU


Este es mi 1er fic de MLP, no sean malos con las criticas x favor XD este fic contiene fan charas y la couple principal, es twilightxOC, ojala que de todos modos les guste n n

Tormenta y Crepúsculo

Es un día normal en Pony Ville, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, y cierta unicornio de ojos violetas esta ¿llorando?. Asi es, Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de la princesa Celestia y portadora del elemento de la magia, se encontraba en su hogar, la biblioteca de Pony Ville, llorando desconsoladamente sobre su cama. Spike trato de calmarla, pero no consiguió nada, y decidió irse hasta que la unicornio se calmara. Ya habían pasado casi 2 horas de esto, y la ojivioleta continuaba en su llanto, Spike al notar esto cuando quiso volver, se preocupo.

-mejor voy por las demás…- sin perder más tiempo el dragoncito corrió a buscar a las otras 5, que estaban todas en casa de Applejack ayudándola a reparar el granero, que había sido severamente dañado por una tormenta reciente.

-chicas!- grito Spike al verlas- necesito su ayuda!- se detuvo ante las ponis, respirando agitado y cansado- y tal vez un juguito de manzana, correr me da sed…-

-que es lo que paso?- le pregunto Applejack, mientras le traía la botella de jugo de manzana que pidió .

-es Twilight, lleva llorando mucho tiempo, y me estoy preocupando…nunca la vi asi- antes de que el dragoncito pudiera tomarse su jugo, una estampida de 5 casi lo pisa, quedo en el suelo, con todo dándole vueltas.

Las ponis no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la biblioteca, y se asustaron al ver a Twilight tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, por como estaba, parecia que se desmallo queriendo salir de la casa.

-Twilight!- Rainbow fue la 1era en acercársele, intentando verificar que estuviese bien.

-oh no! que le ha pasado?- Rarity se acerco también, preocupada por su amiga. Ninguna se percato de que Pinkie Pie andaba dando saltitos por ahí, como inspeccionando el lugar.

-vengan, ayúdenme con esto- Applejack intento levantar a la unicornio, Rainbow y Fluttershy le ayudaron. Con cuidado cargaron a Twilight entre las 3 y la metieron en su cama.

-que le estará pasando?...-Fluttershy cubrió a la ojivioleta con una manta, y ángel, que estaba sobre su cabeza, se coloco junto a la unicornio inconsciente.

-oh oh oh! Yo se! Yo se! yo se!- Pinkie pie agitaba los brazos, mientras saltaba por ahí a su manera hiperactiva.

-lo sabes?- Applejack volteo a ver a la Pony rosada, las demás la imitaron. Y por poco se caen de espaldas al ver lo que Pinkie Pie había encontrado husmeando por ahí.

-n..no puedo creerlo…Twilight? – Rarity estaba anonadada, a tal punto que no pudo ni ponerse a hacer sus dramas.

-pero como?...-Rainbow Dash tomo en sus manos el objeto de su sorpresa. No era nada más ni nada menos que un test de embarazo, de resultado positivo.

-es simple, cuando mami pony y papi pony se quieren mucho mucho mucho mucho…-la explicación de Pinkie pie fue interrumpida por Applejack.

-Pinkie, sabemos COMO paso, lo que no entendemos es cómo es que precisamente Twilight quedo en espera, siendo que apenas habla con hombres- le cayó la pony rubia, sin saber que desde su cama, Twilight oía todo, mientras se ponia cada vez mas triste.

-_no puedo creer que esto me este pasando…-_pensaba Twilight, para si-_ como les explico?...-_fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Applejack, quien había notado que estaba despierta, y se le había puesto al lado, mirándola de manera comprensiva, como diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaba bien. Antes de que Twilight pudiese abrir la boca siquiera, las 5 ponis la abrazaron, diciéndole que no tenía que llorar, que era algo bueno. Fue un momento emotivo, las 6 comenzaron a llorar, y Spike solo observaba a unos metros de distancia. Pasado un rato, todas estaban en la sala principal, y Fluttershy le traía un té de hierbas a la futura mami.

-y bien Twilight…nos dirás como paso?- le pregunto Rarity, intentando no sonar descortés por lo directo de la pregunta.

Twilight suspiro, tomando un sorbo de te- supongo que debo hacerlo…son mis amigas…esto paso…-

_Flash Back_

Masomenos un mes antes, Twilight estaba muy emocionada y feliz. Un antiguo compañero de juegos de su infancia visitaría Pony Ville por asuntos oficiales, y se quedaría con ella en su casa, lo cual la alegro mas ya que Spike no estaba, se había ido en un encargo de la princesa. Según conto hacía años que no lo veía, y el fue el único amigo que tuvo de niña, antes de que el dejara Canterlot, tras eso ella se quedo sola, claro, hasta que llego a Pony Ville. Este amigo se llamaba Storm, un Pegaso color blanco, con melena y cola negro y azul oscuro, con unos bellos ojos amarillo eléctrico, y su Cutie Mark son 3 relámpagos de tormenta. Twilight se emociono muchísimo cuando este llego, al punto que ayudo a Pinkie pie a organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida. Porque en secreto, Twilight siempre había estado muy enamorada de Storm, por esto fue que su partida le afecto tanto.

-Twilight, gracias por la fiesta- Storm le sonrió a su vieja amiga, se había vuelto Pegaso bastante atractivo, diferente del pequeño que ella conoció.

-jeje, de nada Storm, tu visita lo vale- ella le regreso la sonrisa, y en ese momento la Pony dj puso una canción lenta, a pedido de Big Macintosh, para poder bailar con Fluttershy.

-quieres bailar?- le pregunto, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, como si se tratase de una princesa.

Esto iso sonrojar a la unicornio- lo dices enserio?-

-muy enserio- él le volvió a sonreír, y Twilight no se pudo negar, ambos comenzaron a bailar esa hermosa canción. La escena era muy tierna, habían parejas bailando por toda la pista de baile, entre ellas, Big Macintosh y Fluttershy, Soarin y Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Wing (fan chara, descripción al final, ya que me da flojera hacerlo aquí XD), Rarity y Black Knight (lo mismo que con Green Apple XD) y Pinkie pie, bueno ella bailaba abrazando a Gummy y a un pastelito de chocolate xD. Era un momento hermoso, las 6 bailando esa bella canción con quienes amaban, nada lo podría arruinar. Cuando la canción termino, Storm llevo a Twilight a una habitación aparte, esto la sorprendió.

-Storm, que pasa?- Twilight se preocupo un poco al ver la expresión de su amigo, lucia preocupado.

-Princesa Twilight, hay algo que debo decirle- esto sorprendió muchísimo a la unicornio, hacía años que nadie le decía asi. El apodo de princesa, venia por que cuando eran pequeños, Twilight deseaba ser una princesa, al igual que su maestra Celestia. Por esto fue que Storm comenzó a llamarla Princesa Twilight, y a tratarla como tal.

-jeje…y de que se trata, caballero Storm?- esto sorprendió también al Pegaso, a raíz de ese juego de la princesa, Twilight comenzó a llamarlo caballero, ya que el siempre se comportaba como tal, e intentaba protegerla de quienes la molestasen por su actitud de nerd, muchas veces termino lastimado, pero no le importaba, decía que un caballero debía cuidar a su princesa (aww x3)

-de esto, mi princesa…-sin perder un segundo mas, Storm acorralo a Twilight contra la pared, y la beso en los labios. Twilight se sorprendió, pero no opuso resistencia alguna, paso toda su vida esperando ese beso. Lo abrazo fuertemente, profundizando ese hermoso beso. Y ambos podrían jurar que en ese momento, el cielo nocturno se lleno de luces de colores y de música. Y lo siguiente que paso…bueno, lo dejo a su imaginación (tranquilos xD sacare una versión sin censura de este fic :3). Unos días después de esto, tristemente Storm se tuvo que ir, debía volver a casa. Twilight intento no llorar por esto, porque al menos, había conseguido cumplir su más oculto deseo. y poco después, la noticia de su embarazo.

_Fin del flash back_

-y eso fue lo que paso…-termino de explicar Twilight, mientras se tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su te.

-wow…ósea…que tu y Storm seguían amándose después de tantos años? Que romántico- Rarity sonrió, enternecida por la historia.

-y le vas a decir sobre el peque?- Rainbow comió una galleta luego de hacer esa pregunta.

-no lo se…el tiene su vida en otro lugar, y solo estuvimos juntos una vez…- la unicornio bajo la mirada y las orejitas, triste.

-pero que estás diciendo?- Applejack se puso de pie de golpe, como si la regañase- si ustedes se aman, y vas a tener un hijo suyo, no hay razón para que estén separados!-

-es verdad, y aunque asi fuese, tiene derecho de saber, no?...-secundo Fluttershy- después de todo, también es su bebe…-

-creo que tienen razón…pero no se donde hallarlo…-

-de eso me encargo yo!- sin perder un segundo, Rainbow Dash salió volando a toda velocidad, y no tardo en hallar el pueblo donde ahora vive Storm. Lo busco por un buen rato, hasta hallarlo descansando sobre un árbol.

-hey!- Rainbow voló hacia el- jeje, hasta que te encuentro-

-je, hola Dashie, tiempo sin verte- Storm sonrió ligeramente al verla.

-luego hablaremos sobre ese apodo, ahora ven! Tienes que venir a pony ville ya!- lo sujeto de la cola, llevándolo con ella, el la siguió algo confuso.

-para que?- pregunto, intentando ir a la par de la Pegaso de ojos magenta.

-es sobre Twilight, no es nada malo, pero tienes que venir- apresuro el paso, y llegaron a pony ville en poco tiempo, aterrizaron en la entrada de la biblioteca donde vive Twilight. Al verlos entrar, a Twilight casi se le salen las lágrimas, pero se contuvo, y solo sonrió.

-Twilight…- Storm se quedo ahí, parado, solo admirando a su amada. Rainbow le dio un pequeño empujón, haciéndolo acercarse más, y las 5 ponys, el dragoncito y hasta las mascotas, salieron para darles un momento de privacidad. Storm iba a hablar, pero Twilight lo interrumpió.

-antes que nada…debo decirte…que me gusto mucho lo que hicimos…y he de confesar…que hacía mucho que lo deseaba…-a Twilight le apenaron sus propias palabras- y…hay algo más que debo decirte…-la ojivioleta tomo aire antes de continuar- Storm, tendremos un hijo….-

Esto dejo muy sorprendido al de cabello bicolor- de verdad?...-

-si…si no deseas hacerte cargo lo entenderé, no tengo derecho a forzarte a n…-no logro terminar la oración, recibió un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-antes muerto que no hacerme cargo del hijo que tendré con la Pony que amo- le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, derramando un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Twilight le regreso la sonrisa y se besaron. Luego del beso, Storm se puso algo serio- Twilight, necesito preguntarte algo, iba a venir a Pony Ville para preguntártelo dentro de unos días, pero creo que deberá ser ahora…- el pegaso se arrodillo frente a su amada, y saco del bolsillo de su bolsa (de esas que usan los pony habeces, la de el es café con su cutie Mark dibujada) una cajita negra. Las demás chicas, que estaban espiando por la ventana junto a mas ponys curiosos (XD chusmas!) se sorprendieron con alegría al ver aquello, pero la mas asombrada era Twilight- mi princesa…me haces el honor, de convertirte en mi esposa?- abrió la cajita, dejando ver un hermoso arete de oro en forma de aro con una gema similar al cutie mark de la unicornio (porque un arete? Porque los ponys no tienen dedos xD)

Twilight comenzó a llorar, muda de la emoción, y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Felizmente se volvieron a besar, mientras todos los que estaban afuera festejaban por la pareja.

Meses mas tarde, varios ponys, un Dragon, 2 princesas y un nervioso Pegaso estaban en la sala de esperas de un hospital en Canterlot. Twilight había entrado en labor cuando fueron a la ciudad a visitar a la princesa y a los padres de la futura madre. La llevaron de urgencia con un medico, y ya llevaba varias horas ahí dentro, hs de mucha tensión y nervios.

-oh my…creen que está bien?...-Fluttershy miro a sus amigas, las que quedaban, Rainbow y Rarity se habían quedado dormidas, ya era casi de madrugada.

-eso espero…-Applejack se acerco a una enfermera que salía de la sala donde estaba Twilight, y le pregunto sobre su estado, no consiguió mucha información nueva.

-tranquilas, estoy segura de que Twilight se encuentra bien- Celestia intento calmarlas, y miro a Storm, que de los nervios temblaba- cálmate, seguro ya pronto nace-

-lo se…pero no me dejaron entrar con ella…-Storm había hecho lo posible por acompañar a Twilight en el parto, pero no pudo, porque la madre de Twilight se le adelanto. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a maldecir a su suegra, esta salió de la sala, trayendo un pequeño bultito envuelto en una sábana blanca. Rarity y Rainbow fueron despertadas por Pinkie pie, y todos se acercaron a ver al bebe.

-es preciosa…- Fluttershy fue la 1era en cargar en brazos a la hija de su amiga. Una preciosa unicornio alada, color lila claro, cabello negro con mechones violetas, los ojos violetas de su mamá, con esa chispa especial. El siguiente en cargarla fue Storm, que enseguida se enamoro de su pequeña. Y derramo un par de lagrimitas al ver como su hijita lo miraba, era la misma mirada curiosa y llena de luz con que Twilight lo miro cuando se conocieron. Fue un momento sumamente conmovedor. Storm fue el 1ero en entrar a ver a Twilight, aun trayendo a su hija con el.

Twilight lucia sumamente cansada, pero también muy, muy feliz- je…creo que lo logre…-

-lo lograste, tenemos una hija hermosa- el Pegaso beso tiernamente a su esposa, dándole a su hija, que estaba entretenida con su propia colita. Ambos la miraron con ternura, era simplemente perfecta, un angelito.

-que nombre le ponemos?- Storm acaricio el cabello de su hijita, la cual en respuesta se rio.

-Love Sparkle- dijo sin dudar Twilight, sonriendo feliz. Esa bebita había nacido del amor tan fuerte de sus padres, merecía un nombre en honor a esto. Storm solo sonrió, como siempre le sonreirá a su amada, y ambos abrazaron a su hija.

Fin

Fan Characters que aparecen en este fic:

Wing: es un primo de Applejack, pero no tienen relación de sangre, ya que el es adoptado. Es un Pegaso, de color verde con la crin y la cola rubio claro, sus ojos son cafés y casi siempre usa un pañuelo negro en el cuello, es su modo de hacer luto por su madre biológica, su única familia de sangre, que murió cuando el era muy pequeño y fue adoptado por unos tíos de Applejack, que eran amigos muy cercanos de la madre de Wing. Su Cutie Mark es una nube con 2 alas blancas.

Black Knight: de carácter extremadamente serio casi todo el tiempo, le preocupa mucho su apariencia física, odia verse mal. Es un unicornio color negro, de crin y cola celeste oscurito. Sus ojos son verde oscuro. Tiene un gemelo no idéntico, un Pegaso llamado White Knight, mas allá de eso no se sabe mucho del origen de estos 2, solo que recorren Ecuestria ayudando a quien los necesite en situaciones de peligro. Asi fue como conoció a Rarity, pero esto lo explicare mejor en otro fic. Con Rarity se muestra muy cariñoso, romántico y seductor, y aunque lo disimula extremadamente bien, es un pervertido xD. Su Cutie Mark es una espada y un escudo con un cuerno de unicornio.


End file.
